1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to illuminated pacifiers and more particularly pertains to a new Air Responsive Illuminated Pacifier for providing a pacifier having a light source which is activated when an child sucks on the pacifier.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of illuminated pacifiers is known in the prior art. More specifically, illuminated pacifiers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art illuminated pacifiers include U.S. Pat. No. 4,716,902; U.S. Pat. No. 4,688,571; U.S. Pat. No. D335,929; U.S. Pat. No. 5,007,924; U.S. Pat. No. 4,228,484; and U.S. Pat. No. D245,790.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new Air Responsive Illuminated Pacifier. The inventive device includes an airtight nipple portion, a handle portion attached to the nipple portion, and a light source and a pressure actuated switch positioned within the handle portion, wherein the switch activates the light source when a child sucks on the nipple portion.
In these respects, the Air Responsive Illuminated Pacifier according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a pacifier having a light source which is activated when an child sucks on the pacifier.